


Dancing to The 1975

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: The morning after their wedding, Magnus ventures into the kitchen to make breakfast for his husband. Alec interrupts him in the sweetest way possible.





	Dancing to The 1975

Magnus blinked his eyes open to the one sight he wanted to wake up to for the rest of eternity. His boyfr- _husband,_ Alexander Lightwood- _Bane_ , wrapped up in his arms and snoring softly against his chest. They were both naked, save for the silky crimson sheet entangling their bodies together. The early morning sun was a soothing, persistent warmth against his bare back where it was facing the window. All was right in the world in this moment.

The only thing that put a damper on things was the grumbling stomach he could feel, demanding to be fed something. Only, it wasn't even his stomach. It was Alec's. Which meant that his husband would probably be pretty hungry once he woke up for the day. Magnus began to feel a little bad for it as he remembered how quickly he'd rushed them out of their wedding reception last night, eager to get his hands on Alec as soon as possible. Knowing Alexander, he probably hadn't eaten much there in favor of spending more time with his family before the couple set off for Jamaica for the next couple of weeks.

Magnus sighed fondly and disentangled himself from Alexander's cobra-like grip. The warlock swung his legs over the mattress and plucked their strewn clothing off of the floor, depositing the articles in the closest hamper in the bedroom of the villa. After throwing on some underwear and one of Alexander's baggy shirts (which he absolutley did not do because he didn't want to go through the morning without smelling his husband's scent), he set off for the kitchen. He knew he could just call for the chef if he so very well desired, but Magnus felt like cooking something for Alec himself this morning. So he got out a few pans and went to work.

He was completely done with the maple sausage links and about halfway done making those cinnamon roll pancakes he knew Alexander loved so much when he heard the snores echoing from the bedroom cease. A small smile played on Magnus' lips as he continued to flip the pancakes, listenting to the sounds of his husband's feet hitting the floor and the drawers to the dresser opening and closing. He waited patiently as the footsteps came closer to the kitchen. Magnus pretended to be oblivious to Alec's presence, even as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso from behind.

"Mmm, g'morning," Alexander mumbled into his neck where his face was buried, causing tingles of excitement to light up the spot upon feeling his breath hit the skin.

Magnus set the spatula down onto the cutting board and turned around in his shadowhunter's arms, pressing up impossibly closer against him. Now that he could see his husband, his smile only grew larger in size. Alec was wearing a pair of his plain black boxers and had forgone a shirt for the morning. His sleepy smile was so radiant it sent butterflies fluttering through Magnus' stomach as he stared at him. His hair was a tangled mess upon his head, his eyes still had crust in the corners, and his full attention was directed at nothing other than Magnus. He was far better than anything the warlock could've possibly dreamed up on his own.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and leaned up to kiss him square on his pretty full lips. He hummed into their good morning kiss as Alec responded with a newfound energy, moving his lips eagerly against Magnus' own. Unfortunately, when the hunter used his teeth to suck Magnus' lower lip into his mouth, he had pull back and cut the kiss short. The warlock knew very well that if they continued in this line of direction, they'd end up back in bed. And he was feeling pretty dedicated to making this breakfast.

Magnus couldn't hide his smile when Alec groaned in disappointment. He ran his fingers through the younger's hair, smoothing down the mess as much as possible without tools and product.

"Later, baby. Let's eat first," Magnus suggested.

When he turned back to face the stovetop again without protest, he was fairly certain that Alec had decided to let him finish cooking. Assumption was never a good thing to do around his husband, though. Alexander was nothing if not unpredictable. One minute the villa was silent save for the sizzling of the pancake batter in the skillet and the sounds of the birds chirping outside and then the next minute it wasn't. Music began to spill through the overhead speakers in the kitchen, triggered by Alec grabbing the bluetooth remote off of the counter and hooking his cell phone up to the device. And of course, the stupid sap decided to play one of the songs the couple had danced to at their wedding the night before.

_So I heard you found somebody else_

_And at first I thought it was a lie_

Magnus really wanted to roll his eyes at his husband, but couldn't supress his grin instead. He couldn't help it. He absolutley adored whenever Alexander was in one of these moods. It was a rare occurence, so he often took advantage of every moment that presented itself. So with that thought in mind, Magnus took the finished pancake off of the stove and cut the heat off.

Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and plastered his chest against Magnus' back. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to the shell of his ear, swaying them slightly to the beat of the music.

" _I don't want your body, b_ _ut I hate to think about you with somebody else_ ," Alexander sung softly into his ear, whilst pushing his calloused hands up under the shirt Magnus was wearing and rubbing the skin of his sides up and down in gentle, soothing circles.

Magnus shuddered against his body. The breath hitting his ear, combined with Alec's beautiful voice and the skin-on-skin contact at his hips was about to drive him wild. His heart hammered violently in his chest, threatening to burst out and through his ribcage. He began to sway his hips back in earnest, moving to the song with Alexander's guidance from behind.

_Come on baby_

_This ain't the last time that I'll see your face_

The warlock spun back around in the shadowhunter's hold and pressed every part of himself up to the other that he could. They danced together fluidly, moving throughout the kitchen and around the island to the echo of the speakers. Alexander grinned and spun him in his arms, taking them all around the tiled floors until they'd just about reached the dayroom. The minutes they spent dancing to the song together felt like no time at all.

_No, I don't want your body_

_But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

Magnus was surpised when he heard the last of the lyrics play throughout the villa. It hadn't felt like they'd been dancing for that long, but apparently they had. Alec smirked at him, clearly thinking the same exact thing. The hunter nosed the side of his face and began pressing sweet, brief little kisses along his jaw. Magnus' breath caught in his throat.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec murmured to him, the raw sincerity and conviction in his voice nearly knocking the warlock to the ground.

Magnus took Alec's chin between his fingertips and pulled him back to face him. He locked eyes with him for a brief second before locking lips with him again, this time allowing the kiss to go as far as they desired. It ended with them moving their tongues sensually through each other's mouths and pulling back harshly to catch their dwindling breaths.

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus whispered back, stroking the his husband's cheek and staring into his big blue eyes in total contentment.

And as the warlock witnessed the spark of adoration that flashed across those baby blues, he knew with absolutle certainty that he had never loved someone like he loved Alexander Lightwood-Bane. The thought should scare him, the newness of it all. But it didn't. All it brought forth was a sense of peace and fulfillment. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't know, the song is called 'Somebody Else' by The 1975.


End file.
